1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage container and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a technology relating to a storage container, that is, a so called toner cartridge, there is known a technology which is disclosed in 2000-187378 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”).